If only
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: If only a moment could be turned back and relived again. If only it were as easy to come together again as it was to fall apart. If only things had happened the way it was supposed to. If only tonight could last forever. The thought of being together again is all Oliver hopes for, but will Lee want to be together again?


A/N: This was written for the "Iron Throne Competition"

Padma smiled as people checked in. Harry Potter was here, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Weasley and George Weasley as well as countless other students and teachers who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. It was nearly 10 years later and some people were married, some were divorced, and some were single and ready to mingle. Padma was one of those. She smiled and turned to her pad with rsvp information on it. She'd been the brains behind this reunion. Out of the many they'd invited about half had rsvp'd. Lee Jordan walked up. "Padma, Padma darling. Good turnout?"

"It's actually pretty good." Padma said with a grin. "A lot better than even McGonnagal expected, I think. I'm just glad she didn't turn down the idea of this, even when karaoke was brought up."

"Karaoke, eh?" Lee nodded. "Sounds like fun. Well, mark me in. My partner had to work. But at least I can enjoy time with my friends."

"Sounds good." Padma said with a smile. "Enjoy the party."

Lee nodded and headed towards the Great Hall when someone called, "Lee! Hey, Lee!"

Lee looked back and noticed Oliver. He blushed and shook his head, turning and making his way into the great hall. Oliver frowned and made his way towards where Lee had went, but Padma stopped him. "Oliver Wood. You may be one of the best Quidditch Players to come out of Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean you don't need to check in."

Oliver raised his eyes and stopped. "Excuse me little Ravenclaw. I just need to talk to Lee."

"He'll still be here once you check in." Padma rolled her eyes. What could be so important that he felt it needed to happen right then and there? "Did you bring a guest?" She asked, walking back over and watching him in a way that let him know to go over with her. He shook his head.

"No, I-" He stopped short and sighed. "I'm not really dating anyone." He said with a frown. "Although I wish I was."

Padma rolled her eyes. "Doesn't everyone?"

Oliver sighed. "Are we done here."

Padma nodded, but Oliver wasn't paying attention anyways and was already walking towards the Great Hall.

Oliver walked into the Hall and looked around. Hogwarts looked just like his memories. He'd missed the days of old, when he'd gone here and had no worries, no expectations. Back then, he'd been able to do what he wanted, be who he wanted and date who he wanted. Well tonight, he wanted to get that person back. Oliver spotted Lee talking to Harry Potter and walked over. "Hey Potter, Jordan." He said, nodding to them both. "Enjoying the evening so far?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Good food. Apparently they got foods from all over Europe. Muggleborns and Purebloods alike can enjoy the foods."

Oliver nodded, but his eyes were on Lee who was looking away. He just nodded. "Oh hey, Spinnet's here." Lee said. "I'm gonna go say hi. You two feel free to stay and enjoy yourselves."

"Lee, wait, I-" But Lee had already gone to go chat up another Quidditch player. It was frustrating to Oliver to be avoided so easily. He just couldn't understand why Lee was going out of his way to avoid him. The last time they'd seen each other, Oliver had promised that he'd always love him. That his feelings would never change. Lee had smiled so brightly and Oliver could remember the look of pure happiness that Lee had worn. Their secret relationship had lasted nearly 3 years in school and would have lasted longer, but Lee had family issues come up. Then the battle happened. Things kept pulling them apart. And while it shouldn't have torn their relationship apart, Oliver feared the worst. The idea of not having Lee made him afraid beyond belief.

Harry noticed the lack of communication and had wandered off. Apparently he'd taken the hint that Oliver was not there to see him. Lee kept peering his direction, but as soon as he noticed Oliver watching, he'd look away. Why was Lee so desperate to not be seen around him. They'd kept their relationship in school a secret because Oliver hadn't wanted any bad reputation, but now, it was so far in the future that Oliver could care less what anyone thought. He sighed and made his way over. "Lee, can we talk? I promise, it's important."

Lee frowned and shrugged, looking at Alicia. "I'll be back in a bit darling. You can tell me all about your trip to Ireland when I get back."

Alicia Spinnet nodded and walked towards the food. Lee walked with Oliver out of the Hall and up some stairs where he sat down halfway up, but decently out of earshot of anyone else. "What's up Wood?" He asked with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Listen, Lee... I know that in school things between us changed and in my opinion it was for the better. I miss the nights we'd go walk by the lake. I miss the way your hand felt in mine. I-"

"Stop." Lee said, a slight growl to his voice. "You can't bring back those memories without bringing back the pain. You left to go to be a big Quidditch star and I moved on."

"Moved... on?" Oliver felt as if his heart constricted. He clenched his fists and felt his breathing quicken. Had he really lost that chance from so long ago? How had he let it go?

"I am married Oliver." Lee said, raising his hand and showing a wedding band.

Oliver groaned and shook his head. "But what we had..."

"Had being the key word." Lee said and shook his head. "I missed what we had too. I didn't want to get over you. I waited for an owl or anything and when it didn't come, I figured you were over me. Your Quidditch always took more of you than I could ever hope to have." Lee sighed and stood up, putting a hand on Oliver's arm. "You were always very special to me. When you left school, things were quiet. I was popular, but they didn't fill the hollow void you left inside of me. Once I left school I met Adrian. He helped me through getting over you."

"So, you're really over me?" Oliver felt as if all the air in his lungs had left and he was holding the railing to keep from falling down the stairs. He felt as if the one thing he'd had in life had been taken away. Had he really allowed Quidditch to come between him and Lee? Why hadn't he seen that Lee was more important to him than Quidditch. Lee looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Oliver, you need some fresh air." Lee grabbed his arm, but Oliver refused to move. Lee shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. "Goddammit Oliver. If I admit I still love you, will you move it already?!"

Oliver frowned and looked Lee in the eyes. The concern was etched on his face. He allowed Lee to lead him out towards the lake and they sat down. Lee lay his head on Oliver's shoulder while Oliver held Lee close. He felt air returning to him. This was like old times. It was like heaven. "I love you too Lee. I always have."

"But I am married." Lee said with a frown.

"Be married. I couldn't make the commitment." Oliver said, shaking his head. "Stupid as it was, you have someone who could and you should be with them. I just want this. I want our old times back."

"You can't turn back time." Lee said with a disappointed tone.

"I know." Oliver said. He picked up a rock with his free hand and chucked it into the lake. "But I have tonight." He leaned over and kissed Lee with passion.

Lee kissed him back, falling back into their place. It felt like home. It felt secure. And while he knew it had to end, he had tonight. And the memory of tonight could last forever.


End file.
